When The Dream Ends
by 13wolfsbane
Summary: Sotoba, a small and quiet little village where, isolated from the outside world, nothing happens. That is, until a strange new family move into Kanemasa. Set one year before main story. NatsunoxOC.


When The Dream Ends

By

13wolfsbane

Prologue: What is to Come

13wolfsbane: Hello there! Name's 13, and I will be writing my first Shiki fanfic on this website! I'm pretty sure there have been a few attempts at rewriting the original story and adding things here and there, basically, it's what I'm going to do. Not gonna lie, this is my first shot at writing this kind of horror stuff and using a whole different perspective than what I'm used to writing with. Hopefully, it won't come out as crappy as I think it might. (I have another horror anime parody in-progess, but it came out sucking and spoiled too much, so that's a rewrite...)

Like I said, this is basically a rewrite of the Shiki storyline- the anime/manga one of course, since I've never read the original novel(s). There might be some changes to fit my version, but I will keep to the main events of Shiki, so nothing major (I hope!) Anyways, time for the disclaimer, and I'm only doing this once!

_**Disclaimer: I, 13wolfsbane, have no claim in the Shiki/Corpse Demon franchise in any way whatsoever. The story, along with characters, and anything related all belong to Fuyumi Ono. I only claim ownership of my OCs and nothing else.**_

Well, let's get this party rolling. Enjoy the prologue -Pleasedon'thateme!- _ACTION!_

~ ღ ~

Light had begun to seep in through the shattered window when the girl woke up. Her vision blurred for only a moment until she fully regained consciousness; sitting up on the bed she was laid on, whilst pressing her hand against her brow. She felt light-headed, extremely weak and tired.

The girl looked around the dark room. If there was light it was outside and very dim, giving off a warm orange kind of glow in the darker parts of the window. It wasn't hers. From the arrangements of the books underneath the tattered shoji screen to just about everything else here. No, she knew whose room this was. It belongs to him.

The girl swung her legs to the side of the bed and got up on her bare feet, only to end up collapsing to floor on her knees. _My head... _Her head ached, as if something had struck her hard; she felt as though everything around her was spinning uncontrollably. Just how long had she been unconscious for?

_Ow. I wonder how I got like this-_

-I'll worry about it later, as for now, how did I get in this room? Anything that had happened before was a blur to her, scrambled about like small pieces to a very confusing puzzle. She tries her best to remember that last thing she did before.

She moves her neck slightly and she feels a small pain. Her hand reaches to the left side of her throat; it was sensitive. Too sensitive, like some bug bit her.

_~"This is for your own good."~_

Her eyes shot open as the memories came flooding back. No. He was out there. Right at this moment, he's out there fighting for his life- for theirs! That's right! _He brought me into this room_! It was to keep her out of danger.

_~"I want you to live."~_

_Idiot! I don't care if it was to keep me safe, it's not what I wanted. Not one bit!_

The girl mentally curses to herself, trying to regain her previous stance. She uses the furniture and leans her body against the warm wall to keep from falling again; walking from the bedroom to the hallway of the lightless house.

She tried for the nearest light switch, to no avail, all remained but dark. _Of course they won't turn on, the power's been cut throughout the entire village_. The girl staggered her way to the front door, where the same dim orange glow peeked in from below the door. She couldn't have slept through the day, could she? It was at least near dark when she fell unconscious.

The girl reached for the knob, opening it with force as intense heat and an unexpected blast of light of the outside slammed into her face.

_What the-! _Taking in the new surroundings and registering the sudden heat, she froze as she bear witness to the destruction and chaos happening around. The village, this house, neighboring buildings, every where she looked had been bursting in deep-set flames. Houses, roofs, trees; there wasn't a single place of the village left untouched by this inferno.

_How did this happened? Just what's going on? The village- it's..._

_I don't have time for this. I have to find him!_

She managed to throw herself out of the burning house, nearly collapsing to the ground once more. She staggers on in the village, frantically searching, constantly trying to find that person in all this chaotic mess.

_Where are you?_

_I need to find you!_

_Please, oh please, don't be-_

Thoughts clouded her mind with endless and horrible possibilities; images of him came and went, of his body being found in the flames or worse. With what that's going on, who knows what could have happened to him.

Searching silently wasn't going to help. Hoping against her doubts and fears, she begins to call frantically. As loud as her lungs would allow her to scream, she calls out his name.

_"Natsuno!"_

~ ღ ~

13wolfsbane: I'll leave this prologue as that, again, not gonna lie, but this was kinda hard to write. I had other tries at writing the beginning of this story, but they either ended getting erased on the computer or it just didn't sound right. Luckily, this one seems to fit with it.

Anyways, I'll let you guys decide on what you thought of this so far, so please leave a review. No flames, please. Thank you for taking your time reading this. I'll try updating as soon as I know what to do with the next chapter. Later!


End file.
